Currently, live working robots applied to high-voltage transmission lines mainly include control handle type live working robots and remote control type live working robots. Operators of control handle type live working robots control working jibs of the robots via operating handles, while operators of remote control type live working robots remotely control robots in the air from the ground.
At present, the design of related robots at home and abroad comprises the phase series control handle type live robots developed by Japanese Motoman, inspection robots developed by the Canadian HydroQuebec Institute, live working robots developed by the American Electric Power Research Institute, Dream |remote control type live working robots developed by live working center of State Grid Corporation of China (Hunan), etc.
A live working robot walking mechanism is disclosed in patent literature CN 200920166530.8, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The live working robot walking mechanism is used for walking on 500 kV transmission lines to work, and comprises a rectangular base, four external crane jibs and four internal crane jibs. A walking wheel is arranged on each crane jib, a walking motor is installed on each walking wheel, and the four external crane jibs and the four internal crane jibs are driven by one motor to open and close respectively. The eight crane jibs are divided into two groups, with only two degrees of freedom. The live working robot can surmount obstacle(s) via alternate opening and closing of the external crane jibs and the internal crane jibs. The two groups of walking wheels are erected on two same-phase wires respectively.
A patent literature CN 200920108932.2, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a wire-obstacle-surmounting robot walking device which adopts a double-arm and three-joint wheel type structure and comprises a body and a mechanical arm connected with the body. The mechanical arm is formed by a joint arm, a walking wheel arm and a pressing wheel arm; two ends of the joint arm are movably connected with one end of a drive shaft of a gear motor arranged in the body and one end of the walking wheel arm, and the other end of the walking wheel arm is movably connected with a walking wheel sliding along a wire. The middle portion of the walking wheel is movably connected with the pressing wheel arm with a pressing wheel.
However, in the prior robot design, it is complex in the obstacle surmounting structure and is unstable in operation, which influences live working of the robots on the wires.